


WAGS

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, F/M, Gen, Himari is a bruh girl she can’t be bothered lol, Insecurity, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Nonbinary Character, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, WAGS lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Summary: I’ve been watching a lot of WAGS during quarantine
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506
Kudos: 1





	WAGS

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been watching a lot of WAGS during quarantine

“I don’t wanna die”

”Yer the one who’s good at words Omi”

”Good luck”

Hinata pushed the dark haired man towards the bench where Himari was sitting, _fuming._

Sakusa rarely showed emotion,but everyone could see how nervous he was under his mask,eyebrows furrowing deeper the closer he got.

He finally approached the bench and sat down. Himari didn’t even acknowledge her existence,she was too busy watching her _fiancé_ interact with another woman.

Samusa drummed his fingers on his thighs. He looked back at his teammates who just gave him a collective thumbs up,he would kill them later.

”H-Hello Ichika” he said cooly but she didn’t respond. He looked down and saw how hard she was gripping Bokutos duffel bag.

”You look lovely today”

Silence

He looked back at his teammates and shrugged.

 _’Keep trying”_ Meian mouthed to him

He resisted the temptation to flip off his captain.

”Did you get your hair done? It looks great. I could give you the number to a stylist I know”

”Stop talking Omi”

”Okay” he squeaked.

They both watched Bokuto laugh with the woman. Apparently they went to highschool together and she was in town and decided to come and show her support. Himari did not like that.

She finally stood up when the woman reached her arm out to touch his shoulder.

”Wait. Be reasonable” Kiyoomi followed her across the court.

”I am reasonable” 

Everyone there would beg to differ.

He watched helplessly as she approached them.

”Hi. I’m Bokutos fiancée” she grabbed his arm and smiled at the woman.

The woman blinked at her and smiled,”Oh. He was just talking about you”

”You were?”

”Yep” Bokuto wrapped an arm around her shoulder,”Rin here was telling me about some get together for wives and girlfriends of athletes and I told her you would love to”

”You date an athlete?”

”Yes. I’m married to Ukazai Tenjin” she showed off her wedding ring,a ring much bigger than Himaris engagement ring. 

“Oh. That’s nice” she said through gritted teeth. A fucking soccer players girl.

”It’s on Saturday if you’re interested” she said sweetly and dug through her purse for her phone,”Just give me your number and I’ll send you details”

Himari stared down at the empty contact screen,”Um,actually I don’t-”

”Cmon baby owl. It’ll be fun. You’ll make lots of new friends” Bokuto smiled down at her.

She sighed and gave the woman her number.

”I’ll text you the details” 

“Mm. We have to go now Kō” she pulled her large fiancé by his sleeve.

”Oh okay. It was nice meeting you Rin” he let himself be led away.

”See you Saturday!”

Once out of earshot,Himari pinched Bokutos peck,

”Ow. Hey what was that for!” He rubbed the sore muscle.

”Why did you agree to the stupid Saturday thing?” She smacked his arm several times.

”It sounded fun. Stop hitting me!” He caught her hands.

”Kō! You know I don’t like group stuff! And they’re the girls of _athletes!”_

”Well so are you” 

“Yeah but I’m not like them” 

He tittles his head in confusion.

”Kō they’re all like super fit and glamorous and beautiful and I still wear the shirt I got spaghetti stains on to some of your games”

He chuckled,”Well technically it’s my shirt but you’re all that stuff too. You’re beautiful and fit,like I can’t even do half the stuff you do during yoga. And you can be glamorous” he cupped her hands in his,”And don’t stop wearing that shirt,I like using the stains as an excuse to look at your boobs”

“You’re so weird” she closed the space between them for a hug.

”You like it”

His teammates looked on from the sidelines.

”Guess it wasn’t that bad” Meian shrugged

”S’rry OmiOmi” Atsumu patted his friends shoulder.

”You all owe me dinner for a month” Sakusa said coolly,ignoring his protesting teammates.

🦉🦉🦉

”Cant believe I have to go to this stupid thing” Himari grumbled as she got dressed. It was a tough choice between a white button up and a blue skater dress . The button up won in the end,it was just lunch,no big deal.

Himari stared at herself in the mirror wall. She was always looking at the wives and girlfriends of athletes when she was younger and now it had come full circle. They all looked so perfect with their expensive clothes and perfect hair and perfect men. Well,she did have the perfect man but everything else was....normal.

She didn’t really care about the glits and glamour. She’d go to support Bokuto and have fun but she enjoyed their quiet home and her regular job.

She ran her hands through her two toned haired and sighed.

”I’ll do this,for Kō” she puffed out her chest

~~

  
”Ready” she descended the stairs to the living room.

”Wow,you look great” Bokuto smiled at her from the couch where he was busy playing a video game.

”It’s a shirt and jeans” she gestured to her outfit.

”You look great in everything” she felt herself blush.

”I’ll be back by 5,don’t burn the house down” she adjusted the strap of her bag and approached him on the couch,”See you later” she kissed his head.

”Have fun” 

“I’ll try”

The drive to the restaurant was nerve racking. Himari was tempted to turn back several times everytime the gps gave instructions.

She approached the white building and sneered,”Fucking Vitos” she knew the restaurant. It was one of the most expensive in Tokyo. She’d been there once after one of Bokutos games but didn’t like their overpriced sushi.

She pulled up to an empty parking space and shot a quick text to Rin telling her she’d arrived.

A few moments later Rin stepped out. Himari frowned. She wore a skin tight red dress and matching red stilettos. The Pearl necklace on her neck sparkled in the afternoon sun. 

“I’m so underdressed” she sighed when she stepped out of the car.

”Oh my gosh hi!” Rin squealed and hugged Himari who got a whiff of a perfume she’d probably have to save up for if Bokuto wasn’t in the picture,”You look nice”

”Thank you. So do you” she said genuinely.

”Oh this old thing?”

 _’How humble’_ Himari internally scowled.

”Everyone’s so excited to meet you!” Rin guided her inside towards a private table.

The interior was clean and white. It reminded her of the display dining rooms in furniture shops. A giant chandelier hung over their heads and sparkled.

”Everyone this is Himari,Bokutos fiancée”

”Himari this is Tayo,Dorothy and Ryun”

Himari waved shyly at the women and singular man at the table, ‘ _Why are they so hot!’_

”Love your hair” a tan skinned woman- Dorothy-in blonde braids spoke first.

”Oh. Thank you” she fiddled with a white strand.

”Nice to meet you” the bearded man-Ryun- pulled a chair out for her.

“You too” she sat next to him.

”So you’re the fiancé?” A blonde in a beige dress-Tayo- across her spoke.

”Yes” she said proudly

“Let’s see the ring” she stuck her hand out.

”......excuse me?”

”Dont be shy” the man held her left hand and stretched it out to the woman who immediately examined the ring.

“Mm. Cartier?”

Himari looked at her band,”Um. I don’t know. He told me he had it custom made but I don’t know the brand and he doesn’t remember either” she chuckled nervously. The woman didn’t look amused,”But I could ask”

”Dont worry about it“ She waved her hand.

Himari felt herself start to sweat. She turned to the man and smiled,

”Are you also a wife? I mean girl- I mean partner?”

_’Way to fucking go Himari’_

He laughed,”Partner. Married to Taizho Fong”

”The basketball star?” he nodded proudly.

”You know,I always thought Bokuto would go into Basketball with how tall he was. I don’t know why he settled for volleyball” Rin giggled.

”Ugh. I know. Volleyball is so...meh” Dorothy scoffed before sipping her drink.

”I played volleyball in highschool” Himari spoke up,”I was a setter”

They all looked at her,

”What’s a setter?” Tayo raised a brow

”Well, you...set the ball up for the spiker to spike the ball for a point. It’s super important”

”So you just.....throw the ball?”

Well when she put it that way...

”So why’d you stop?”

”Knee injury” they collectively murmured their apologies.

”So what do you do now?” Rin circled the rim of her glass with her pointer finger.

”I’m an accountant with Bung enterprise”

”An accountant?” She nodded

”Thats so boring” Dorothy laughed and they all joined in. Himari shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

”Sweetie, with your looks you could easily be an Instagram model.

”I’m not really into that kind of stuff”

The laughing stopped,”You’re the future wife of a top volleyball star and you’re not into that kind of stuff?” Rin stared at her

”Not really”

”So what are you into?” They all leaned forward waiting for her answer.

She pushed a stray strand away from her face,”I-well I,like to play video games with Kōrarō,hang out with my friends and sister,work,sleep”

They all just looked at her,she could feel their judgment.

”I do like to go look at furniture too”

”Oh” Ryun seemed to be interested in that topic,”Your house must always look fabulous if you’re always furniture shopping”

“Well,to be honest,I just look,it’s all expensive for nothing. It’s a couch,why does it cost so much?” She chuckled but it quickly died when she saw no one was amused.

Thankfully the waiter came over to take their orders.

Himari regretted not taking an Uber,because she really needed a drink.

🦉🦉🦉

Bokuto balanced the couch cushion on his feet as he watched some boring movie.

Hinata and Miya sat on the rug playing a round of Uno.

”Uno” 

“Think again ya little bastard” Miya threw down a +4 card and Hinata groaned.

”Oh nooo,Tsum Tsum with a power move” Bokuto narrated from his upside down position ,”Tough break for our tiny giant”

”Shut up!” Hinata snapped at him

The front door closed and angry footsteps could be heard approaching.

Himari stormed into the living room,face flushed and eyebrows furrowed.

”Hi baby owl,how was the lunch?”

They all scrambled to her when she started sniffling.

”Hey,hey what’s wrong doll?” Atsumu held her hand.

”Are you hurt? What happened?” Bokuto wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

”Do we need to beat up somebody?” Hinata huffed

”They were all so hot!” She cried

The men all looked between each other in confusion.

”Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It just made me feel so small. And they were all so fancy shmancy. And they called me basic” she was full on crying now.

”What?!” They all exclaimed

“Well not exactly but they were thinking it” she admitted.

”How d’you know that?”

”Its like everytime I said something they were like.....meh” she made a drooping gesture with her hands.

Bokuto pulled her into a hug,”Hey,it’s okay,you’re not boring”

”Yeah!” Hinata and Miya agreed

”And Yer super hot too. They’re all probably plastic as fuck”

”And you’re cool as heck! Wait til they see you at paintball!”

She chortled.

”Thanks you guys. Means a lot”

”How bout I make you a Kingfisher?”

Himari gasped,”Really?” He nodded

”Thanks Kō” she stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> They proceeded to have very angry seggs. That I might actually write out.


End file.
